


Forgotten thoughts of unfortunate events

by mithborien



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgotten thoughts of unfortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ

The test flight was supposed to work. He had lost far too much time for it to disappear into a forgotten report. The figures and equations had been flying around his head for weeks, as fast as the friction glinting off the wing of his module. The concept was sound, the theory plausible. It was unfortunate however that he hadn’t checked the numbers one last time.

The uniform had covered all questions. He looked more like a Peacekeeper than he would ever force himself to admit. The pain he could deal with, the failure of one more plan he would get over but the shock of vulnerability he would never forget. His memories were a liability and a constant reminder of all he had lost and was yet to gain. It was unfortunate that he hadn’t thought to remember just a little bit more.

In all his wide flung fantasies he had never expected her. Nor had he expected the shuddering grasp on his heart she had unknowingly found. The well worn human cliché of dying for one’s love had not been heard in the Uncharted Territories. She was brighter than the sun and more intense than a black hole. It was unfortunate that he took so long to realise that.

A part of him, long ago, had come to terms with the fact that Earth had become a wistful dream, just like space travel had been when he was a child. He had also learnt to accept the irony of that. But he knew there was an immature grin on his face when he saw that graceful orb again and the memories that came with it. A grin that faded as reality decided to continue its annoying little tap on his shoulder. It was unfortunate though that he couldn’t think of a better way to end things.

In some worlds, he would be called a terrorist, in others, a saviour. But the only world that matters is his and no one would call him anything. The bomb was a last resort, the decision inevitable, the results expected. He knows what is coming and he knows without her by his side he will not face its imminence. Hindsight is for the indecisive, bravery for the stupid and speculation for the apprehensive.

It is unfortunate that he refuses to realise this.  



End file.
